


Starscreaming on the Inside

by turianjournalist16



Series: To Date A Starscream [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turianjournalist16/pseuds/turianjournalist16
Summary: Starscream joins Tindr to find someone willing to listen to his plans for overthrowing Megatron without having to worry about betrayal. Nelly was forced into joining by some friends so she could get out of the house more. Yeah, they go on a date.





	Starscreaming on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend of mine who isn't on this site! I've only really gotten into TFP, the Bayverse movies, and some of the comics recently so my characterization might be a little off.

Using a human “app” hadn’t been what Starscream thought he’d be doing today. Yet here he was, swiping mostly left on humans, trying to find someone who would...well most likely not what the “app” was intending. That probably would not be possible. Also, he did not want that, he just wanted someone to listen to him. Not in the way that the underlings here did. He wanted someone to care about what he said when he spoke. It’s what he deserved. Besides, plotting was better with someone else and without Soundwave listening to every single little detail. It was more likely to go well and less likely for Megatron to step on him.  


He continued mindlessly swiping through. It really was a mindless task. No wonder humans had barely even left their own planet, they were too busy doing this for hours. He was about to give up on this futile task he’d taken up out of desperation when a human caught his eye. Finally. She looked harmless enough. He didn’t know what humans would consider attractive, so he really couldn’t comment on that. The picture of her was smiling back at him from a picturesque mountain trail with orange, red, and yellow leaves on the trees. Her hair--yes, that’s what humans had--wasn’t too long, but it wasn’t too short either and reflected the light in a very nice way. Then there was the jacket she was wearing. It had that symbol of one of the human’s space programs, so maybe she’d be less inclined to run away.  


“Okay, Nelly Flynn, let’s see if you’re what I’m looking for,” he said, swiping right.  


Two little bubbles appeared on the screen containing their two pictures in each. On the top of the screen, the words “It’s A Match” appeared and then there was a prompt at the bottom to begin a conversation. Well, maybe this wasn’t such a waste of time after all. He quickly set to work on communicating with this individual, trying not to scare her off just yet.  


*************************  


_*A few days later*_  


Nelly sat in her car, waiting and making sure she remembered everything. Okay. Phone? Check. Charger? Check. Pepper spray? Check. Necklace that could become a weapon if she needed it to? Check. Squishy cute bird stress ball? Check. Oh, boy. She was the only one here, in this nice, worryingly empty, state park near the mountains. The only reason she was here was because her roommate had told her she needed to be more adventurous. Apparently, going out with the guy on Tindr whose only picture was a photo of a jet had fit her friend’s idea of getting her out of her shell.  


The guy, whose name wasn’t even a real name, had seemed nice enough. Didn’t seem to know what he was doing, but he hadn’t been overly creepy like most of the other guys she’d talked to. No red flags had gone off other than the fact that he seemed full of himself. She could handle that though. The bar was low and this guy had barely made it over, but he’d made it. If he tried anything funny or turned out to be catfishing her, she’d...well she told herself that she would use the things she’d brought, but she’d probably just run. At least none of her students would be here to witness this. A few weeks before, this place would have been mobbed with people celebrating the last few nights of freedom before school.  


It was almost 8:00. She’d arrived almost twenty minutes early because she’d been nervous she’d be late. Taking a deep breath, she waited for a sign of another car or headlights or anything. All her doors were locked. A part of her was irrationally nervous about being abducted by aliens or coming across some other supernatural creature, but she tried to push those thoughts aside. That was stupid. Yeah, the sites she was one were going off the wall with some mysterious “phantom cars” and photos of “giant robots” that were popping up. Those were most definitely photoshopped.  


No one was coming. It was 8:00 and this “Starscream” hadn’t shown. Groaning, she tried to come up with a good reason as to why she’d be back so early. No doubt her roommate would go off if she told her the truth. It was plausible though. The weirdo with the jet profile pic didn’t show, guess he wasn’t a jet and embarrassed about that. Oh well. This was her one foray into the adventurous life and now she could say she tried it and didn’t like it. Delete the app. Grade her papers. Maybe even start going to that writing workshop someone had told her about so she wouldn’t be accused over never leaving the apartment. Yeah. Then she writes her novel, makes millions, pays off hers and her friends’ student loans, and everything else naturally will just fall into place. Yeah.  


She was about to turn her car on and leave when she heard what sounded like...a plane. The problem was that it was sounding like it was getting too close and too loud. She looked out her window to see a jet...yes an actual jet...her eyes were working. It was coming right at her. Oh. Oh God. The sound it was making deafened her. She quickly unlocked her door and dove from her car, making a break for one of the picnic tables. Diving underneath it, she waited for the noise to stop.  


And it did.  


After a few moments of complete silence, she peaked out from her hiding place to see...a giant robot. Oh good. Where had the jet gone? She couldn’t tell you for certain, but she could put two and two together. Well, what should she do? It seemed to be looking for something. The ground practically shook under the weight of it as it stomped around, bending over and grumbling something she couldn’t really understand. It saw her car. She watched it inspect the inside of the car thoroughly, continuing to grumble.  


Well, she couldn’t be rude. Gathering her courage, she got out from underneath the picnic table and said, “Hello? Do you need help finding something?”  


It stopped moving. Her breath caught and she involuntarily took a step back when the robot stood up. It looked directly at her and, in a voice that she did not expect, asked, “Are you Nelly Flynn, human?”  


Of course. “Yes...are you...Starscream?”  


Well, now she could see why his profile pic had been of a jet. Oh boy. Now this was adventurous. Though, if he was just looking for a hookup, she didn’t know if she could deliver on that. Taking a deep breath, she put on her best smile. At least she didn’t need to come up with a reason about why she would have been home so early, but she did need to figure out what to say about the giant robot thing. No one would believe her. She’d be shoved in the looney bin. Okay...maybe this will just be a one time thing… She hoped he was at least as nice as he seemed over text.  


********************************  


_*A few hours later*_  


“Well why can’t you just kill him?” Starscream asked, outraged. “Or stage a coup.”  


Nelly raised her eyebrow at him. “Because it’s wrong and not how you solve problems. Even if the person is an ass.”  


Starscream didn’t know how, but the conversation had gone from him--justifiably--complaining about Megatron and a whole group of other decepticons, to about Nelly’s horrible workplace. She was absolutely fascinating. To his problems, she was sympathetic and telling him that he should most definitely be more appreciated for his efforts. When it came to hers, though...she deserved better. He couldn’t believe he was thinking that, but she definitely did. Okay, maybe he could see why humans choose to spend hours on those apps to find other people.  


Nelly pulled out her phone and looked at the time, making a slightly shocked face. He guessed they’d been out here for a while. Longer than he intended, but it had been a wonderful few hours. She probably needed to leave now though. He really didn’t want that, but it was something that was going to have to happen. Maybe...would she agree to meet him again? It would be nice. Her insight into Earth was very helpful and her insight into how he should deal with certain...situations was refreshing. That was his complete motivation for wanting to see her again. He was just going to ignore every other feeling.  


“Alright, if you insist on being moral...but I’m stepping in if this Dan Bishop of yours yells at you for doing your job correctly again.” Starscream said, helping her down from the top of her car where she’d been sitting to talk with him.  


She laughed, opening her car door. “I’ll keep you posted. Maybe we can meet up sometime next week?”  


“Um, yes? Yes, I would like that.” Starscream said. “But I’m picking you up.”  


Her laughter made his spark warm. “Whatever makes you feel better. I’ll text you when I’m free.” She hopped in her car and started it up. “See you later, Lord Starscream.”  


Starscream just stood there, dumbly waving goodbye as her car disappeared into the trees. It was a few more minutes before he transformed and flew off. Nelly. Oh, he was definitely going to try to keep Nelly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
